1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices and methods of fabricating the same. Other example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices fabricated using a simpler method and having a higher reliability and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device having an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and a one-time-programmable (OTP) memory, which are nonvolatile memories, is frequently used in several fields (e.g., flat panel displays (FPDs)). The OTP memory refers to a memory in which data is written one time and is not erased, or programmed.